marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Backstory
=A Storm is brewing= The cease-fire between the Soviet Union and the European Alliance was an unexpected turn of events that caught many who were not involved by surprise. Most thought that as the Russian winter had severely weakened the European armies, and Soviet forces had successfully encircled and destroyed numerous pan-European armies; they were ready to invade Europe. The world expected the European armies would not be able to repel the invasion, and be completely overrun in a matter of months. They did not take into account the risky situation the Soviet government was in with regards to it's public support after so many died in such a short timeframe for a war many deemed unnecessary. The death-toll was astonishing, leaving millions dead, and the severely depleted, low-morale, Soviet army was still unable to successfully push through the European 'Red Wall' defensive line, which was where the frontline was established. Soviet high command, lead by Marshall Zhukov organized a cease-fire, so 'both parties could re-organize', and while the Europeans were aware of its intend, there was no way they could continue the struggle at this rate either. There were many who were not so happy with this cease-fire of which the most pressing were the Cossacks; whom due to the persecution of their communities under Soviet rule (who feared division amongst its people and were pursuing state-driven collectivization), many had joined the ranks of the European Alliance, while others remained in the Soviet Union. The cease-fire had ripped the once-powerful Cossack army away from it's people, and thus created the perfect opportunity for the Soviets to cleanse their nation from these 'insubordinate groups' with little resistance. Since the Cossack army was far away from home and unable to intervene, this left Europe with an increasingly troubling situation. The Europeans in no way had the wish to jeopardize this godsend cease-fire for the sake of the Cossacks, and all the while the European-Cossack divisions were showing signs that they were going to cross-over and 'help out their brethren'. This predicament lead some high-ranking European officers to forge a 'planned exile of the Cossack divisions' from Eastern Europe called fittingly: Operation Judas. Secret negotiations were made with the Soviet Union, to 'hand over the divisions unarmed', in exchange for temporary demilitarization of the new European-Soviet border by both parties. This would give the European forces enough time to entrench their positions and their 'Red Wall' defense-line for an undoubtedly future Soviet invasion. Time was of the essence, and 40 thousand Cossacks were risking everything. In addition, considering they were Russian, their loyalty was also highly doubted, as if the Communist regime in the Soviet Union would relax it's anti-Cossack laws and policies, Europe could be facing 40 thousand heavily armed Cossacks 'behind their own defense lines', undermining the strategically crucial 'Red Wall'. Marshall Zhukov had predicted the betrayal could happen 'soon', and was planning to take advantage of the ensuing confusing situation, by launching a simultaneous land and air assault on Europe. The large Soviet airbase would launch a daring aerial assault deep into European territory, and attack the European Central Command in Paris directly with airborne forces, while the bulk of the ground-forces storm the newly built mighty European 'Red Wall' defense line' with heavy artillery walkers. Zhukov estimated the assault to capture Paris would likely fail, yet it would demand many European divisions to move back deep into Europe to liberate the encircled city, this would weaken the 'Red Wall' defensive line's counter-attacking capabilities, allowing the Soviet armor to spill over into Europe. The plan was titled 'Soviet Storm' and preparations proceeded in all secrecy to ensure the air-assault would not get compromised. The irony is that the preparations of both Operation Judas, and the Soviet Storm were abruptly disturbed by the sudden border-crossing and invasion by the large Cossack army, lead by Cossack General Andrei Shkuro. The attack caught the preparing Soviet army off-guard, which resulted in a great victory for the Cossacks. Fearing detection and losing momentum, the only thing the Soviet High Command was able to do, was either execute on the plan, or abort it. The Soviets, lacking internal support, could not risk a frontline-war again that would result in such heavy losses, as they'd risk Civil Uprising, and the 'Red Wall' defense line looked potent enough to deliver on that premise. In addition, Zhukov suspected this Cossack attack was a prelude to a European continuation of the war, and that they had used 'Operation Judas' as a diversion to win time. He then quickly launched his plan to divide the European armies: and so the Soviet Storm starts....